Coming home
by ChristopheXkenny
Summary: A day in life when Kenny McCormick hears one of his friends are coming home from a year long misstion, and that one friend would be his life long crush, Christophe a.k.a ze mole Christophe X Kenny
1. Chapter 1

*Kenny's p.o.v*

It was a calm morning in south park, Today was the day Christophe was coming back from a year long mission, and he was excited to finally tell Christophe how he feels, he was 17 now he needed to find the right one, and he felt like Christophe was the one but he was already 18, and he was hoping Christophe hadn't found some twig bitch in France where he was working.

*later in the day*

Kenny heard a knock at the door, he ran to the door and opened it not surprised to see the taller male towering over him, he smiled and pounced onto him hugging him tightly.

"Kenny please get ze fuck off moi" He heard the taller man say.

"you are such an ass to me, you're supposed to be my friend" Kenny whined.

"whatever" as he listened to the slight chuckle the other gave him "did zu miss me?" he finally heard.

"sure did" Kenny smiled "come with me i want to show you something" He said grabbing Christophe's hand.

after their quick catching up, Kenny dragged Christophe to his apartment (Christophe's apartment), he no longer lived with his mother, she had died several years before in a car crash.

After they entered his apartment her Pushed Christophe onto the couch and sat on top of him.

"Kenny what ze fuck are you doing" he heard as the Taller male grabbed his hips

*Christophe's p.o.v*

He watch the smaller male sit on top of him "Kenny what ze fuck are you doing?" he asked grabbing the smaller male's hips gently as he got comfortable

"i told you i wanted to show you something, now don't say anything and just sit still" he heard Kenny say as he saw Kenny get up and remove his clothes "now get naked" he heard him damand, he wasn't gonna deny Kenny so he shrugged and removed his clothes adding them the the pile of clothes on the ground, Kenny soon made Him stand up as Kenny got on the couch with his chest on to couch and his ass up as he layed his head down on his arms, Christophe smiled and walked into his bedroom coming back with a few thing, he got on the couch behind Kenny as he opened a condom and rolled it onto his cock and he opened the bottle of lube as he put it on his hand and rubbed it over the condom, he soon put a little more in the tips of his middle finger, and index finger and he pushed them into Kenny's ass before slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Kenny loving the short breathy moans he was already giving out, soon he took his fingers out and positioned himself at Kenny's entrince and with one quick thrust he...TO BE CONTINUED ;)


	2. Chapter 2

*Kenny's p.o.v*

He felt Christophe thrust into him as he let out a loud moan, he as he felt the deep, rough, and fast thrusts pound into him, every time hitting his prostate dead on, he wouldn't have though Christophe would be like this on their first time together but he wasn't complaining

*readers p.o.v*

Thrust after Thrust it could be seen that he was being hard on him, Kenny's ass was already turning red and Kenny's hips are being pushed forward roughly with every Thrust Christophe put into him, He soon pulled out and flipped Kenny over onto his back and Thrusted into him again as he leaned down kissing his neck leaving dark hickies all over the small blondes neck, Kenny wrapped his legs around Christophe's waist and his arms around Christophe's neck as his body a pushed forward and back, after an hour of repeated actions, he thrusted in one more time before he pushed a huge load of cum into Kenny, Kenny soon came as well, Christophe pulled out and sat up as he pulled the condom off and threw it away as he watched Kenny get on the floor infront of him

*back to Kenny's p.o.v*

After Christophe had finished and sat up, he got up and sat infront of him as he grabbed the taller males member as he slowly took his huge cock into his mouth as he sucked on it, he heard Christophe's breath deepen like when he was fucking him, he bobbed his head up and down, he loved it when Christophe suddnly gripped his hair.

*Christophe's p.o.v*

He ran his hands through the blondes hair as he sucked on his member, he started to thrust into Kenny's mouth slowly, he knew Kenny wouldn't mind him fucking his throat, so he continued to do so until he came again, he grabbed Kenny and put him on his lap and he turned to lay down on the couch, where he held Kenny to his chest as they both had fallen asleep for the night.


End file.
